Futuro a la vista
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Una breve historia de Sakura y Tomoyo casadas, y de los recuerdos de Sakura sobre cómo llegó a este punto y qué más le haría falta por hacer al lado de su amada. Oneshot con yuri.


Hace no demasiado supe de alguien que me manifestó emoción por un SakuraxTomoyo, así que le digo ¡aquí tienes! Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, que si así fuera hago triunfar esta pareja casi desde los primeros capítulos, pues Tomoyo realmente lo merecía.

 **Futuro a la vista**

Tomoyo Daidouji, empresaria heredera con una prodigiosa preparación en su cargo recientemente asumido, llegaba finalmente a casa, donde le esperaba su esposa haciendo una exquisita cena… o haciendo el intento, porque en realidad luchaba para que la comida no se le quemara, y había perdido.

─ ¡Sakura! ─ tirando su maleta y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Tomoyo va en auxilio de su esposa, pensando lo peor al ver una humareda negra salir de la cocina ─ ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?

─ Estoy… cof, cof… Estoy bien, Tomoyo ─ responde la castaña con la cara totalmente sucia por el humo ─. Y por cierto, bienvenida a casa.

En lugar de dar una respuesta verbal a ese cariñoso saludo, Tomoyo opta por darle a su esposa un cálido beso, igual a como lo hacía todos los días al regresar a casa en el medio año que llevan casadas. Para Sakura era todo un deleite contar siempre con esos cálidos gestos de Tomoyo. Le hacían recordar constantemente por qué la eligió a ella para compartir su vida entera, una decisión de la que jamás en la vida podría arrepentirse. Si no fuera por el olor a quemado podrían ambas quedarse allí y besarse por el resto de la noche, así que mejor unieron fuerzas para limpiar el desastre en que se convirtió la comida de Sakura.

─ Lamento que tengas que ver esto ─ dice Sakura con evidente pena ─. No entiendo cómo es que no consigo mejorar en esto. Lo que es más, se me hace que cocinaba mejor cuando era todavía una niña.

─ No deberías pensar esas cosas, Sakura ─ regaña Tomoyo con ese tono cariñoso que sólo ella podía usar ─. Es sólo que no hemos practicado juntas últimamente, pero te puedo asegurar que este fin de semana nos pondremos tú y yo a practicar como es debido, y así conseguirás la excelencia en esto.

─ ¿Tú crees?

─ Dime tú una sola vez que haya dudado de ti ─ reta Tomoyo con una mirada pícara, y Sakura sólo responde con una risita ─. Me lo imaginaba. No debes angustiarte por cosas como esa, Sakura. No importa que te equivocaras o que no supieras cómo resolver los problemas, para mí siempre has sido la mejor, y te prometo que esa idea jamás se irá de mi cabeza, sin importar lo que pase.

─ Eres realmente dulce, Tomoyo ─ dice Sakura al momento de lavar los trastes a los que se les quemó el contenido ─. Realmente no sé qué sería de mí si no te tuviese a mi lado. Nadie como tú ha permanecido a mi lado de esa forma tan leal ante lo que sea.

─ Todo esto lo hago porque te amo, y lo sabes.

Tomoyo así empieza a cocinar mientras Sakura le asiste en todo lo que hiciere falta. En cuestión de pocos minutos la comida ya estaba lista, y Sakura se sorprende de ver que Tomoyo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha llevado en la empresa que le delegó su madre, no perdía el toque en la cocina, y es que no sólo la comida olía bien y se veía apetitosa, sino que Tomoyo la hace bastante estilizada, como si se tratara de algún platillo especial y exclusivo destinado para un comensal milmillonario. Acto seguido, Tomoyo se dirige a la habitación para asearse y cambiarse antes de comer.

Estando Sakura sola en la sala empieza a recordar todo lo que había acontecido cuando Tomoyo había declarado por vez primera sus sentimientos. Aquella vez Sakura se asustó mucho debido a lo repentino que le pareció, y más cuando se dio cuenta que ambas eran primas segundas, por lo que su respuesta inicial fue una negativa a los sentimientos de Tomoyo. Ya ella tenía una relación con Syaoran y no podía traicionarle, así que no procuró pensar detenidamente lo que debía hacer.

Esa vez Tomoyo se mostró bastante dolida, pero no del todo sorprendida, pues ya manejaba la posibilidad de que Sakura se mantendría aferrada a su novio. Y eso significó un leve distanciamiento entre ambas. No es como si dejaran de encontrarse y estudiar juntas, pero Tomoyo ya no la grababa ni la hacía ponerse esos cosplays tan creativos que elaboraba con sus propias manos. Esos momentos de diversión y espontaneidad, firma exclusiva de su mejor amiga, parecían haber desaparecido para siempre. Pero la vida parecía que continuaría, pues Sakura y Syaoran permanecerían un tiempo juntos, cuando un día llegó la familia del chico para separarlos. Como prometido de Meilin que era, Syaoran no podía permitirse ningún tipo de relación con Sakura que no fuese de simple trato, por lo que su familia se da a la labor de intervenir y llevárselo. Ambos se opusieron e hicieron lo posible para impedir la separación, pero todos sus intentos resultaron inútiles. Syaoran se iría, y su matrimonio con Meilin quedaría así asegurado.

A Sakura le fue realmente doloroso aquel episodio, pero ya nada era capaz de hacer sino lamentarse por lo que fue inevitable. Conseguiría mantener un contacto a distancia con su novio, trataron de mantener esa llama infantil que ambos tenían, pero con el paso de los años, el deber llevar ritmos distintos de vida, y todo junto con una expectativa cada vez más cierta de nunca más poder verse, ambos terminarían por resignarse que nunca más podrían volver a estar juntos como una pareja, y que lo mejor sería hacer sus vidas de la mejor forma que pudiesen.

No fue agradable llegar a esa conclusión, pero era excesivamente idealista pensar que las cosas podrían ser de otro modo. Sabía que Syaoran intentaría acoplarse a ese destino familiar para casarse con Meilin, y que al final conseguiría, de un modo u otro, la felicidad a su lado. Era un chico de buen corazón e inteligente, si bien un poco cabeza dura, pero maduraría y tomaría lo mejor de su vida en lugar hundirse en la miseria.

Las cosas en cambio eran radicalmente diferentes con Sakura. Ella se había quedado sola mientras esperaba por el regreso de Syaoran, y no contaba con ninguna expectativa de futuro, no tenía un proyecto de vida, se había descuidado mucho y estuvo por perder un año en la preparatoria. No le fue nada sencillo resignarse a que su fantasía amorosa de antaño no tenía ahora ni mañana, y el intentarlo le hizo deprimirse mucho. Sólo una mano quedaba para impedir que terminara de caer en ese pozo sin un fondo aparente.

La única mano amiga provenía de Tomoyo Daidouji.

No fue fácil, pero Tomoyo hizo hasta lo imposible para que Sakura volviese a sonreír. Ese esfuerzo mancomunado de parte de su amiga hizo que Sakura dedujera que todavía era su interés amoroso, aunque eso fue una excusa para no aceptar aquel apoyo ofrecido. Le dolía no tener a Syaoran, pero la presencia de Tomoyo fue un apoyo muy importante, y con ella pudo recuperar poco a poco el camino, tardando meses para volver a la alegría que alguna vez la caracterizó.

Supo que Syaoran habría conseguido una segunda oportunidad de amar justo al lado de Meilin. Era de esperar, y al saberlo no pudo sino enviarle un mensaje con su más sincero deseo de que esa relación logre hacerlo feliz, y a partir de ese momento fue cuando Sakura decidió levantarse definitivamente para ella misma buscar su felicidad, aunque esa búsqueda no le significó una relación amorosa inmediata. Todo empezaba nuevamente para Sakura, y Tomoyo, como siempre, estuvo allí para dar lo mejor de sí misma en su favor, y eso a Sakura le pareció en detalle bastante gratificante.

Pasaría el tiempo lentamente, y esa gratitud por tener una amiga tan leal a su lado iba convirtiéndose en atracción, en una que a Sakura le costó mucho aceptar, pensando que todavía estaba afectada por lo de Syaoran, pero las excusas se acabarían desde el mismo instante en que esa atracción se convertiría en amor real. A partir de entonces, y replanteando la respuesta que le había dado años atrás, Sakura finalmente tomaría los sentimientos de Tomoyo y le correspondería, y el hacerlo fue exactamente lo que Sakura necesitó para levantar del todo aquella ilusión que alguna vez sintió, e incluso tendría la oportunidad de edificarla aún más, hacer más sólido ese amor, en vista que tanto su padre como la madre de Tomoyo dieron su visto bueno a esa relación, aunque de no haber sido así, tanto Sakura como Tomoyo estaban listas para huir e impedir que se repitiera aquella trágica despedida.

Y ahora, años después, Sakura y Tomoyo eran felices juntas, vivían bastante bien gracias al trabajo de la castaña y el ingreso empresarial de su esposa. Sakura veía con ternura y felicidad el anillo que reposaba en su dedo, y nuevamente se ponía a pensar, pero esta vez pensaba en el último intercambio de mensajes que había hecho con Syaoran apenas esa mañana. Al parecer su ex estaba por tener en sus brazos a su segundo hijo, y Sakura se echaba a reír al pensar que él no se había casado sólo para tomar el té y jugar damas chinas con Meilin. Syaoran también le había dado el mensaje que haría lo posible para cambiar las cosas en su familia para que nunca más tuviera alguien del apellido Li que someterse a los grilletes de un compromiso pactado sin su consentimiento, si bien Syaoran había manifestado no arrepentirse por estar con Meilin. Pero ahora que su mente divagaba en aquellos confines, Sakura pensaba en lo que podría pasar si ella y Tomoyo tenían un hijo. Esa idea la hizo sonrojarse, y es que le parecía vergonzoso y absurdo a partes iguales, pero le ilusionaba muchísimo. Un hijo con Tomoyo, con su amada…

─ ¿Te preocupa algo, cariño? ─ las palabras de Tomoyo sacan a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Eh? No, sólo recordaba cómo fue que me enamoré de ti, y de todo lo que había pasado para que estuviéramos juntas de esta forma ─ Sakura permite que Tomoyo la abrazara mientras ella posaba su cabeza en su hombro ─. Fueron tantas cosas por las que pasamos tú y yo, aunque creo que la anécdota más divertida de todas fue cuando no podíamos decidir el apellido que adoptaríamos las dos al casarnos.

─ Tienes razón ─ recuerda Tomoyo bastante entretenida ─. Sakura Daidouji o Tomoyo Kinomoto. A decir verdad, no me hubiera importado que fuese yo quien adoptara tu apellido, pero que al final fueras tú quien quisiera ser Daidouji, eso me había dejado sin habla cuando escuché tu decisión.

─ Lo sé, pero igual no me arrepiento por mi decisión ─ fue la alegre respuesta de Sakura de darle un breve beso a Tomoyo ─. Enamorarme de ti y casarme contigo fueron las mayores dichas que haya podido tener en la vida, y eso nada lo va a cambiar. Y por cierto, hablando de dichas…

─ ¿Hmm?

─ Tomoyo, he estado pensando también en qué más nos quedaría para copar nuestra cuota de felicidad, y pensé que tal vez… tú y yo…

─ ¿Sakura?

─ ¿Qué te parece la idea de que tuviésemos un hijo? ¿Se te hace descabellado?

─ Para nada. Se me hace fabulosa la idea ─ Sakura sonríe aliviada por la reacción de Tomoyo ─. Con toda seguridad va a ser una niña, y ojalá saque tus ojos y tu expresividad…

─ Eh, Tomoyo… ─ Sakura consigue sacar a su esposa de aquel ensueño ─ ¿Estás consciente de que somos chicas, y que por tanto no podemos tener hijos de forma directa? Lo que yo trataba de decir era que podríamos adoptar uno.

─ La idea no es mala, pero creo que estás pasando algo por alto, Sakura.

─ ¿Y qué es?

Tomoyo no da ninguna respuesta. En lugar de ello se dirige a la cocina para servir la comida. Ya se había hecho bastante tarde y había oscurecido, por lo que la hora de la cena ya había llegado, y además hizo falta calentar un poco la comida debido a que se había enfriado. En un par de minutos ya estaban las dos en la mesa comiendo pegadas una de la otra, justo como Tomoyo había logrado hacer costumbre cuando consiguió aquella ansiada respuesta de esa Sakura que había decidido dar un giro a su destino. De vez en cuando Tomoyo tomaba un bocado y se lo daba a Sakura, y esta rápidamente le devolvía el gesto. Al terminar de comer Sakura toma la labor de lavar todo para que Tomoyo descansara, y luego ambas se abrazan en el sofá mientras charlaban para pasar el rato, en vista que la tele no tenía nada interesante que ofrecer.

─ Tomoyo ─ la mencionada asiente con un suspiro ─ ¿Me dirás qué estoy pasando por alto? ¿Cómo es eso que tendremos un hijo que se nos parezca en algo directamente?

─ ¿Qué tal si adivinas lo que tengo en mente? ─ reta Tomoyo divertida.

─ ¿Sugieres recurrir a inseminación artificial?

─ No.

─ ¿Quieres que me clonen?

─ Sería fantástico tener a dos Sakuras aquí, y tener tres o cuatro sería como estar en el paraíso, pero no es eso lo que pensaba.

─ ¿Unir nuestros genes de la mano de médicos?

─ Casi, pero no.

─ Eres un poco complicada, Tomoyo. Siempre consigues sorprenderme sin que te pueda anticipar, y parece que hoy no es una excepción ─ con eso Sakura daba a entender que se rendía ─ ¿Me dirás cuál es tu propuesta para que tengamos un hijo?

─ Tú eres una maga, Sakura, y no de ahora, sino desde hace tiempo. Tus límites sólo pueden ser trazados por tu imaginación ─ Sakura siente entonces que la respiración se le corta al descifrar el mensaje de Tomoyo ─. Esa es la idea que yo tengo. Podríamos tener un bebé propio y con nuestras características con ayuda de la magia.

─ ¿D-de-de verdad? ─ Sakura no lograba creerse lo que había oído de su esposa.

─ Así es. En ese caso, únicamente deberíamos preocuparnos por decidir quién de las dos debería embarazarse y cuándo podríamos empezar a intentarlo. Será igual de divertido que cuando tuvimos que decidir por nuestros apellidos en la boda, ¿no crees?

Sakura estaba completamente muda. Tomoyo le había dado una sorpresa de la que definitivamente jamás podría haber estado preparada, como siempre. El uso de la magia para así tener ambas un bebé propio, eso no le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento, pero ahora que Tomoyo planteaba la idea, realmente no sonaba nada mal. Sería divertido intentarlo, tal y como su esposa había dicho, y ambas se besan dulcemente en acuerdo por la propuesta. Sólo quedaría esperar a intentarlo y que la brillante estratagema de Tomoyo funcione, y seguramente Syaoran y Meilin se caerían para atrás en cuanto se enteren de lo que ellas habrían hecho para no quedarse atrás en tener hijos propios. No solo la idea era maravillosa y divertida, sino que sus efectos se harían ver prácticamente desde el principio, y siempre proyectando hacia adelante, hacia un futuro cada vez más feliz y próspero para ambas.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué os parece el OS que diseñé especialmente para ustedes, y más especialmente para aquella colega lectora que me dio la gran inspiración que me hacía falta? Tal y como les expuse antes de empezar el OS, si yo hubiese sido el encargado en CLAMP para la historia, sin pensarlo mucho le hubiera dado el triunfo al SakuraxTomoyo. Ahora les dejo, pero algún día he de volver, pueden contar con ello.

Hasta otra


End file.
